


Explanation

by QuiteQuirky21



Series: Plagued [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteQuirky21/pseuds/QuiteQuirky21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explanation of the first part of this series and subsequently the third (and final) part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explain a bit more what this series is, and also explain what the third part is going to look like so that nobody is confused. It's slightly confusing. Just slightly though, I promise.

Hello! Thank you for clicking on my humble little fic! I am going to explain what this series is, and the difference between the first part and the third part. If you haven't read the first part, you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3347753). (All of this will make more sense if you've read it)

So! This series is based off of a real experience of mine, and at first I just wanted to write a johnlock version that ended more happily than mine had. But then I thought of how painful the real life version was, and about how easily I could turn it into an angsty johnlock fic! That's how normal people think, right? 

The two different versions will be the same up until the line :   _"I've recently been plagued by an intense desire to kiss you."_

After that everything will be different, and, in the second version, much closer to what I experienced. I only mention that because I think the second version will be more realistic, because I will be drawing directly from my life. 

 

Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoy this series. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for putting up with my laziness! I will be getting the third part up within a week, I promise!


End file.
